Adventures of the Tourettes Guy
Adventures of the Tourettes Guy is a comedy TV series or Internet series that will premiere at an unknown channel at an unknown date. The series revolves around Danny Walters/Tourettes Guy, as he gets into a series of misadventures from everyday incidents to the impossible (like aliens, mythical quests, top-secret experiments, zombies, etc.) CHARACTERS: * Tourettes Guy (Danny Walters)-the series main protagonist who has suffered from Tourettes Syndrome over 30 years, that polarized his popularity. He wears a neckbrace, a Tony the Tiger t-shirt, and short pants. He usually drinks beer and swears. Despite his achieved acclaim from critics and audiences everywhere, he never wanted to accept those due to a complex he gained from being followed by his son and his camera. * Tourettes Guy's Son (Jared Six)-Danny's son who is the series' cameraman who films his dad's adventures, and usually is a victim of his antics and screw-ups. * Smitty McCrumpits (John Leguizamo)-his son's new assistant exclusively made in the show rather than the original videos. He has a plethora of running gags. SUPPORTING CHARACTERS: * Shirlena * Danny's Dad GUEST STARS: * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Nostalgia Critic * Fred Figglehorn EPISODES: SEASON 1:Category:Tourettes GuyCategory:ComedyCategory:Dark ComedyCategory:Internet series # New Neighbors ## PLOT: An Asian family moves into Danny's neighborhood. And he gets really suspicious. # The Dentist ## PLOT: Tourettes Guy has a childhood fear of the dentist. But his son drags him here for his appointment despite his objections. The Tourettes Guy then seeks revenge on the same dentist who bloodily pulled his molar. # Close Encounters of the Tourettes Kind ## PLOT: Just as Danny believes he is having a typically nice day, he gets abducted by aliens. They plan to experiment on him. How will the Tourettes Guy escape? # A Heroic Quest ## PLOT: While playing a MMORPG for the first time, and hating it, Danny gets sucked into the game and must embark on a dangerous quest in order to get out. # Danny and the Pirates ## PLOT: Stressed-out Danny tries to escape the pressure from his son, ex-wife Shirlena, and his dad by paying for a vacational cruise. However, he feels ripped out and demands a refund. If things couldn't get any worse, the Tourettes Guy is attacked by the Neverland pirates led by Captain Hook. # Honey, I Shrunk the Tourettes Guy ## PLOT: Danny orders a shrink ray to get revenge on a deer for eating his garden. But his son advises him that it could be a scam that ANYONE would be too smart to fall for. At first, it doesn't seem to work, but a few seconds later, it does! But, it shrinks the Tourettes Guy instead! Now he must survive while in microscopic size, facing off dangers like a lawnmower, a sprinkler, ants, a spider, a mouse, and even a copperhead! # Super Danny ## PLOT: The Tourettes Guy sneaks aboard a truck to get back his wallet he accidentally left behind, with his son and dad in pursuit. Little does he know that the truck is also delivering top-secret info to the military! While trying to get back home, he stumbles upon a weird experiment that turns him into a superhero! But, there is always a supervillain who is plotting to destroy him! # Ski Trip ## PLOT: Danny and co. win a trip to a ski resort in Aspen. Everybody, except the Tourettes Guy, is having a great time! Also, Danny faces the wrath of a skier who rivals him. # Tourettes TV ## Fed up with watching "garbage nowadays" on TV, the Tourettes Guy decides to make a cable channel of his own, much to his family's dismay. # Trick or Treat ## After being assaulted by the same three trick-or-treaters for the past three years, Danny snaps and tries to get even with them by stealing an ancient book that controls evil spirits. But things get worse when the Tourettes Guy accidentally releases all of the restless spirits that run amok on Halloween night! # Tourettes Safari # Green Christmas # Tourettes Through Time